Thousand Faces
by SeaSpree
Summary: The annual Thousand Faces Celebration is here, this year being held in Manhattan New York. The one thousand most famous people in the United States are invited to the week long party, and awards included. Among the mix are some demigods, who aren't only famous in the mythological world, but the mortal world as well. How do the mortals view them?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! To the 2014 Thousand Faces Celebration! **

**Silvy Trench**

Silvy Trench wore a stylish, royal purple maxi dress with matching high heels. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, European descent. As a famous actress, she was attending the famous Thousand Faces celebration, being held in Manhattan New York this year. The most thousand people in the United States were invited to the party. The entire duration was a week long, in order for awards to be handed out. Today, the first night, was just a "mingle and social" night.

"Sisters!" Silvy looked toward where the voice was. A girl, no older than twenty, was rushing toward Ariana Grande. The girl had choppy brown hair, braided to one side, and eyes that seemed to be changing color. No, that was impossible, Silvy thought. It was probably just because of the multi-colored lights. The girl wore a maroon dress that fell to her ankles.

Silvy Trench knew who the girl was. She was Piper McLean, a famous actress, even more so than her, and also the daughter of Tristan McLean. Piper was young, yet she was very successful in the acting department. She tried to downplay her achievements and fame, but it was to no avail. Everyone knew her, and even though Piper tried to conceal her beauty, it was irresistible.

It was, however, surprising to see that Ariana Grande and Piper McLean were sisters. Perhaps blood sisters or adopted sisters? Although both of them were naturally beautiful, they looked nothing alike. Plus, Silvy knew the two didn't have any direct relationship in their families.

A guy followed Piper. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Jason Grace. Piper's boyfriend. He was an Olympic skydiver and gold medalist. His eyes were flashing with amusement. Jason was wearing a suit with an electric blue tie.

Her eyes followed to another couple that was following Jason. They were laughing and pushing each other. Silvy immediately recognized them. They were voted cutest couple of the year in America. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson, Olympic swimmer, gold medalist, and world record breaker of swimming. Annabeth Chase, THE most famous architect in the world. Many people, celebrities, government officials, and even Silvy, were just begging for Annabeth to design their mansions and penthouse suites. Rumors were that they had been through a lot of things, things normal teenagers shouldn't have to go through. Silvy couldn't help, but notice how natural they looked with each other, like two puzzle pieces.

Annabeth Chase was wearing a beautiful, yet simple gray dress that flowed and rippled. It was rimmed with a sea-green color.

Percy Jackson was wearing a tuxedo with a tie that had a swirl design in sea-green and gray colors. Annabeth leaned into Percy and kissed him on the lips. Silvy could only wish to have that kind of love some day.

Frank Zhang, a five star general in the U.S. Army, and Hazel Levesque, a billionaire archaeologist who had been able to find many riches under the Earth. Gold, silver, platinum, you name it. The two were linked together by their arms, wearing a matching gold color on their suit and dress.

A man's laughter was heard throughout the crowd. It was also Leo Valdez, holding hands with Calypso. Valdez was a mechanic, but he was one of the best in the nation. It was said that he could fix anything in time. Calypso, his girlfriend, had designed a new style of clothing, that was also fireproof, proving to be quite useful for firefighters and other people alike.

Calypso was wearing a white chiton, which she somehow looked good in. Her cinnamon colored hair was braided over her shoulder. Leo, on the other hand, was wearing a tux, although he was too scrawny to actually fit in it properly. I shook my head, chuckling.

All the couples joined Jason, and Piper, who was conversing with Ariana Grande about their mother. I caught a few snippets.

"How's Mother?" (Ariana)

"Annoying as ever. She complains that I don't appreciate her love advice," Piper said, miffed. Ariana smiled.

"That sounds like Mother to me. Anyhow, I have to go, have to meet up, with you know, another sister of ours. Nice saving the world, by the way!" Ariana Grande replied, waving to Piper as she disappeared into the crowd.

I stifled a laugh. People of this century were certainly weird. But then again, I probably wasn't any better. I smiled and walked off to get a glass of punch. The young adults were certainly an interesting group.

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter!**

**SeaSpree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Chapter Two, Day Two. But the ending... Is, well, _iffy_. **

**Bella de Mure **

Bella circled around looking at the achievements. Golden Globe Award, Best Actress, World Record... There were so many, she was overwhelmed. Bella de Mure was a popular opera singer, at only age nineteen, attending the Thousand Faces celebration. On this second day, she was wearing a pink lace gown and matching gloves. She wore nude colored heels.

Currently, Bella was trying to find a new boyfriend. There NEVER seemed to be a perfect match for her. That is, until he saw Him.

A guy with short, blonde hair and electric blue eyes walked past in front of her. She nearly melted right there. He was perfect. THEY were going to be perfect.

Bella scurried, toward the guy, and then tripped. Way to go, Bella, she mentally scolded herself. Luckily, the guy caught her. Bella could feel his muscles pulsing under him. She giggled uncontrollably, the sound coming out smooth and melodic, due to her practice as a singer.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" The guy said, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. Bella got up from his embrace, and dusted herself off.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. My names Bella de Mure, opera singer, and you are?" Bella said as she gazed into the boy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Umm, Jason Grace, pleased to meet you," Bella waited for Jason to state what he was famous for. That was the question everyone asked everyone else here. "And uh, gold medalist in skydiving at the Olympics," Jason said nervously. It actually made sense why Bella hadn't recognized him. She rarely, no, never, watched the Olympics. However, the thought of dating an Olympics star was pretty cool. Bella flashed a cute smile at Jason.

"Why don't we grab some punch and watch the ceremonies unfold?" Bella asked. Jason's face fell.

"I was going to watch it with some of my friends..." This time, Bella's face nearly fell, but she put on a smile at the last moment.

"Why don't I go meet your friends then?" Bella asked, Jason nodded uncertainly. It was a few minutes later when she and Jason met up with a huge crowd of people that were no older than twenty or twenty-one.

Bella found that all of them were equally attractive (the boys, although the girls were too) as Jason introduced her to the others. There were so many names... Percy, Annabeth (Bella vaguely remembered sending an email to her to design her summer house), Leo, Calypso, Katie, Frank, Hazel (so this was the famous billionaire). All the names seemed to blend together.

Suddenly, from the crowd, another girl appeared. She was wearing an eagle feather in her braid, yet she actually looked good with it.

"Hey Sparky," the girl walked over to Jason and gave him a kiss... On the lips. "Who's this?" The girl who had called Jason, Sparky, walked toward Bella. With a jolt, Bella realized that this was the infamous Piper McLean.

"This is Bella, I just met her a few minutes ago," Jason said, smiling. Piper nodded at her before linking arms with Jason and walking away with their other friends.

The group looked so happy, as if they were closer than friends. Bella decided not to intrude. She sighed. She wished she could have friends like that some day. And until now, Bella de Mure had never felt so alone.

***Wince* Wasn't sure how to end that.**

**SeaSpree**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is so short, and I apologize for it. I had this idea, but wasn't sure how to drag it out. I should be updating another chapter on here as soon as I get the idea. Also, some of you wanted a real celebrity's POV. I'm not doing that, since I know I would hate it someone wrote about me, and got my personality all wrong. I will have real celebrity's portrayed in the fanfics though.**

**Bruce Lareson**

Someone had set up a brawl in the middle of the celebration. It really was just a "for fun" thing, but being a pro wrestler, Bruce was excited.

Especially when he's in the ring, undefeated, having gone through at least fifteen opponents.

"Who's next?" He thundered. Many of the people surrounding him were young celebrities, childhood stars, and teenagers. The others, old people, were probably wandering around.

A scrawny Latino guy with curly hair and mischievous face got pushed up by the crowd. He looked about twenty, and was smiling cheesily.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the scrawny boy. He could beat him in less than half a second.

"What's your name?" He asked. The twenty-year old man answered

"Uncle Leo at your service," the man said, giving a dramatic mock-bow, which sent the crowd into laughter and turmoil. If this hadn't been THE Thousand Faces party, Bruce could almost believe that they were all at some teenage hang-out.

Bruce was about to turn the kid (he might as well be, so scrawny) into a grease spot, and he wouldn't get in trouble for it. They were all famous. The few officials wandering here would turn a blind eye. Especially when all these people gave them a thousand dollar check.

Bruce cracked his knuckles. This would be an easy win.

"Uncle Leo" didn't seem afraid though, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and near him, Bruce could see a group cheering for him.

Bruce (although he didn't watch much TV, or read the news) recognized some of his friends too, some of them were universally famous, like Percy Jackson, or Annabeth Chase, or Piper McLean.

Bruce bounced a few times, and then charged forward. "Uncle Leo" dodged swiftly out of the way, and grabbed his head. He was unbelievably strong, when his arms were no thicker than chopsticks.

In thirty-seconds, "Uncle Leo" wasn't the one that went down. Bruce Lareson was.

Terrifying.

Bruce ended up spending the rest of Day Three's celebration hidden in shadows.

**SeaSpree**


	4. Chapter 4

**As it is, my Meet the Demigods fanfiction is my main fanfiction, so I update that one more often. And it's always hard to think up unique ideas for this one. Anyhow, I'll try to update more for this. Although, this chapter was weird. I think I had too many sweets. /:**

**Selene Mous **

Hello. I'm Selene. The world famous fashion designer. I'm sure you've heard of me.

Anyhow. I was at the Thousand Faces celebration, in Manhattan, you know? Mm. It was quite... strange, to say the least.

I'd heard from a friend, Sybil (she's at the party, too; Sybil Ashton, you know her, I'm sure), that there was an early Christmas Cheer in one of the private dining rooms. Being a sucker for anything to do with Christmas, I went.

A teenage girl opened the door when I knocked. She had striking green eyes, and dark hair that looked dyed purple.

"Hello! Are you here for the early Christmas Cheer? You might regret it. Come in! I'm Lou Ellen!" The girl beckoned me in, and I didn't even get a chance to talk. Hopefully, my mouth wasn't hanging open. That would be dreadful. It might stretch my face! But enough about that.

"In order to start initiation—"

"There's initiation?!" I all but shrieked.

Lou Ellen did not seem in the least bit fazed.

"Why of course there is! Don't worry; it doesn't hurt. Here, just drink this mug of eggnog," she said, handing me a thick white mug. Worried that the eggnog would give me a white mustache, I stalled for time.

"Oh! But, but, I'm allergic to eggnog!" I blithered. Lou Ellen eyed me appraisingly, before announcing the dreadful truth.

"Unfortunately, you're not. Now drink up!" Lou Ellen grabbed the mug that was in my hand and forced much of the content down my throat.

"MM! GGGGMMMMM! HMMM!" I protested to no avail. The entire mug of eggnog went down my throat, and Lou Ellen dragged me into the middle of the dining room, where the table was gone, and left were several chairs, in a circle. She unceremoniously pushed me down into a chair.

"Don't yell, or I'll give you something even more nasty to drink," she whispered in my ear, nodding toward three bottles on the counter, all containing a some kind of murky liquid. Frantic, I nodded.

Lou Ellen moved away to stand next to two identical looking boys, save for their height.

"Alright, now that everyone's eggnog induced and ready, let us start the early Christmas Cheer!" Lou Ellen announced on the microphone.

The door to the private dining room was closed and soft pink lights turned on. Garlands of pink and white flowers dropped down from the ceiling. Lightly glowing miniature hearts floated around the room.

I had one thought: This was not an early Christmas Cheer!

And then I looked around at the other people sitting in the chairs. There were men and women alike.

"The eggnog should activate in a few minutes." I heard one of the identical boys hissing. I shuddered. Eggnog activation? Probably not safe. And it wasn't.

A minute later, however, a giant group of teenagers entered.

"What did you want us here for, Travis? Connor? Lou Ellen?" A boy with crazy black hair and green eyes asked, looking at each of the three teenagers in turn.

Travis cackled. "Come here, and close the door will you?"

"Oh, you'll love this," Connor added. And then all three of them cracked up.

A girl with cocoa colored skin and gold eyes closed the door. A second later, however, there was an audible click. The new group of teenagers froze.

"What. Did. You. Do?" The same boy with the black hair asked menacingly.

"You won't be able to imagine," Travis answered.

And then... all hell broke loose.

"I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!" I screamed for no reason. The boy with the black hair froze up, and the girl next to him with blonde hair gave me a death glare. The other people from the chairs also started screaming things.

"JASON GRACE IS THE HOTTEST."

"BE MINE, PIPER!"

"OUR LOVE IS EVERLASTING, BEAUTIFUL ANNABETH!"

The new group of teenagers were seemingly panicked. Everyone was still in their dresses and suits, so there was a lot of tearing of fabric.

And me? I couldn't control myself. Hours later, I would come to the conclusion that the evil eggnog had done something.

For now, though, I had cornered the boy with black hair, Percy Jackson.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," I whispered. He looked terrified.

"Um. You realize you're older than me, right?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, and was about to lean down and kiss him, when something, someone, grabbed my hair and yanked. It was the blonde girl. A guy that had yelled out to her was trying to hold on to her waist.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK," she screamed at the guy holding her, before finally kicking him away, and judo-flipping him for good measure. She immediately proceeded to drag Percy away, but I wailed.

"BUT WAIT PERCY. I LOVE YOU. WE'RE SERCY RIGHT? ONE TRUE PAIRING? WE'RE LOVERS FOREVER!"

The early Christmas Cheer definitely was one of the more embarrassing highlights of my life. Needless to say, Travis, Connor, and Lou Ellen had set up the prank. Bewitching the eggnog? I don't even know if that's possible.

I'm never drinking eggnog again.

Shudder.

**The risks you take drinking eggnog...**

**SeaSpree~**


End file.
